I won't let you go
by GoldySquidKing
Summary: If the person you loved lost all memory of you would you fight to get them to fall in love with you all over again? Dedicated to my best friend and editor
1. Chapter 1

I won't let you go chapter 1 : Adonis

Ch. 1 : Adonis

**Hey thanks for clicking and choosing to read this story. If you have read my other story A Wilting Rose don't worry I am still writing that new chapter coming soon. I wanna thank and dedicate this to my editor and friend Kagira Tachiki she gave me the inspiration to post this story and helped tweak my mistakes so thank you so much you are amazing. Hope you all enjoy.**

Dawn had just broke giving light to the otherwise dark hospital room. The light brought the raven haired girl no happiness, it just meant another day started without the awoken presence of the girl she loved. Blake watched the young girl's chest rise and fall from her chair by the bed. She just waited, waited to see those silver eyes open and a smile cross her love's face. Blake had Ruby's fingers laced with her own she gave the girls hand a squeeze but no response. Was this her punishment for breaking the civil code? For not only being a faunus with a human, but being a girl with another girl? Is this what she gets for throwing caution to the wind to be with her? Ruby looked peaceful as if trapped in an eternal dream, Blake was in her nightmare. All she could do is watch, she couldn't wake her love up, all she could do is watch as Ruby lay in her prison. Tears streamed out of her amber eyes longing to hear Rubys childish voice once more.

"I'm sorry Ruby," Blake finally spoke breaking the silence of the room "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you to save you like you saved me. You gave me a chance, a chance to be more than just a faunus, more than just a freak." Blake squeezed the young girls hand, she couldn't take it anymore and let the tears flow free. "You gave me a chance to be anything, I could work in your flower shop with you and your mom I could be like Taiyang and work for the rights group. I only have one life though, sure I may be a cat faunus," Her ears twitched under her bow " but I only have one life. And if I did have 9 I wouldn't have to choose I would get to experience 9 different life choices. I could live one going around the world seeing all the wonders another becoming a famous author, but in each of those lives I would have fallen for the same girl 9 times over." Blake kissed Ruby's forehead and leaned back closing her eyes.

_Past_

Blake opened the door to the small shop the sweet aroma of all the flowers taking over her senses. She smiled and in took the scent sighing happily that would never get old. She was so caught up in smell that she didn't notice a certain hyperactive girl come out front.

"Blakey!" She squealed jumping into the faunus' arms almost sending her toppling to the floor. Blake smiled and kissed the top of the girls head hugging her back. "What are you doing here?"

"Little red did you forget what today was already?" Blake ruffled her hair smiling.

Ruby sat there thinking hard "Uh Friday?" she answered sweetly knowing she was wrong.

"Well yes," Blake giggled "But one year ago today we started dating, It's our anniversary!"

"Oh my god I can't believe I forgot Blake! I was so caught up in the spring shipments and school with exams coming around I completely forgot." Ruby put on her best puppy dog face "Pwease forgive me Blakey."

Blake pulled the small girl in for a kiss gaining a blush that rivals the girls own name. Ruby soon melted into the kiss snaking her arms around the taller girl pulling her closer.

Blake could feel Ruby's heart beat against her own and their shared breaths as each girls chest raised in unison mirroring the others movements.

"Oh Blake what a pleasant surprise," a woman's voice was cheerily heard that caused both girls to separate blushing. "So you must be the cause for my assistant's sudden vanishing act."

Blake smiled at the women "Hi Summer, and yeah I just wanted to come see my favorite flower shop."

Summer walked up and gave Blake a hug who returned it happily. "It has been too long Blake, you should really come visit more." Blake in took the aroma of the woman's hair smiling at the familiar scent of roses. "Yes it has Summer, sorry for not visiting more."

Summer let go of Blake and smiled "Don't worry about it," she looked over to Ruby " Ruby come on now we still have work to do. Do you wanna join in Blake?"

"Of course Summer if you don't mind."

"Not at all Blake, in fact we could use the help."

The three girls walked into the greenhouse and Blake gawked at the sight. The whole place was filled with flowers of every kind from orchids to violets even blooming cacti. Everything was neatly organized in perfect rows. Near the back was Summer's tool bench where she did maintenance on injured flowers, she was incredible to Blake. She could turn a broken stemmed plant into the most marvelous bloom. By the tools was Ruby's station Ruby did the bouquets, she had such a talent. Her bouquets were works of art that put Da Vinci to shame.

"Blake come with me." Ruby grabbed the older girls hand and led her through the rows of flowers to the garden out back.

Ruby opened the door and Blake gasped speechless "Happy anniversary Blake."

_Present _

Blake was pulled out of her dream as a light turned on and a women walked in.

"Oh hello miss Belladonna, sorry to wake you I came to check Ruby's vitals." The nurse shot the girl a smile and went back to work. Blake stood up and stretched checking the time 8:30. Blake mentally slapped herself _you were asleep for 2 hours, what if she woke up!_ A tear trickled down Blakes cheek at the thought of Ruby waking alone and scared.

"Ok all set, and don't worry she should wake any day I promise." The nurse walked out of the room her words still echoing in Blakes ears _Really? Ruby could wake up soon?_

Blake sat back down in her chair and stroked Ruby's hand. "Oh Ruby, please wake up soon I miss you. And don't worry as soon as you are discharged from this place Summer and I are gonna throw you a huge welcome back party with all your friends. All that's missing right now is you. Please wake up soon." Blake tried to hold back tears as the memories of the accident came flooding back to Blake's mind.

_Past_

"Ruby this is incredible I love it." Blake stared at Rubys creation it was a giant heart made out of pink roses the heart surrounded a set of Belladonnas spelling 'Blake' and a set of scarlet roses spelling 'Ruby'. Every flower was expertly placed, it was breathtaking.

"Blake there's more," Ruby handed her girlfriend a long black box "I hope you like it."

Blake opened up her gift and a tear fell down her eye. Attached to a shining golden chain was a heart shaped locket engraved 'No matter where I go, my heart is always with you'.

"Ruby I-I don't know what to say."

"Open it up Blake."

Blake did as directed and the pictures inside made her smile.

The raven haired girl shook herself out of the memory and twirled the heart in her hand. She looked down and the engraving made her heart hurt. Ruby why, why did this have to happen to you?! She wanted to scream to go back in time and fix her mistake. How could such a perfect day become so bad? Blake held the locket close to her and went back to her memory.

There in front of Blake was her favorite picture of her and Ruby. It was them on their first date a plate of spaghetti between them. Following the old cliche the both ate one end of the same noodle and their lips locked. Yang had sat there all night waiting for the kiss and as soon as she saw it she snapped a picture. On the other side of the locket was the whole family including Blake smiling together. It was taken the day that Ruby and Blake came out as a couple. To Blake's surprise, Ruby's family took her in as part of the family.

Blake didn't know what to say, this was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her.

"Ruby, Blake can you deliver some flowers for me?"

"Sure thing mom be right there." Ruby yelled. "I love you Blake." Ruby brought the girl in for a kiss causing her ears to twitch and face to light up like a cherry.

Both girls separated a small string of saliva keeping them connected. Both girls quickly packed the truck up with the shipment and were on their way.

"Ruby please not now I'm driving." Blake was irritated at the girl as she kept trying to pet her ears.

"But Blakey we are at a stop light so technically you aren't driving. Just for a minute?"

Blake gave in to the smaller girls pleas and let her pet her ears. The moment Ruby's gentle hand made contact Blake let out a purr she loved having her ears touched. The light turned green and Blake started driving again completely oblivious to the car speeding towards her. A horn loudly honked stirring fear into Blake.

Blake suddenly let the memory fade as a soft weak voice caught her attention

"W-who are you?"

**Thanks for reading if you like follow favorite and review I wanna know what you all thought of it. Have a lovely day. Hopefully fixed the mistakes I made to make it easier to read. Also wanna ask if anyone can guess why the chapter has the name it does. Pm me or post reviews if you have a guess. New chapter coming soon  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Bellwort

I won't let you go chapter 2 Bellwort

**Hey guys thanks for all the positive feedback I got on this story i'm really glad you guys like it. Once again thanks to my editor Kagira Tachiki I couldn't have done this without her. Also if anyone is an artist or knows one I need someone to do the cover for this story pm me and I will tell you what I am looking for. Thanks and onto the story. **

"W-who are you?"

The raven haired girl slowly turned her head towards the young girl in disbelief. Amber eyes met silver causing Blake to shudder. _Is this real? Are you finally back Ruby? _Blake pinched herself and felt the pain it was true she was awake, Ruby finally woke up.

"R-Ruby I can't believe you are awake I've missed you so much." Blake stood up pulling the girl into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry d-do I know you?" Ruby spoke softly just loud enough for Blake to hear. _She has to be kidding, how could she not remember me? _

"Ruby, it's me Blake," the older girl looked into those beautiful silver eyes still disbelieving she was awake.

"I'm sorry I don't know a Blake, are you friends with Yang?" Those words pierced Blake's heart tears began to trickle down her cheeks. _S-She really doesn't remember me. _"Is there a reason I should know you?" Ruby's eyes clouded as she racked her brain for any knowledge of this girl but nothing came to mind she had never met her before.

"Yes we have been dating, for over a year now." Blake hoped these words would knock some sense into her girlfriend, but she just looked more confused.

"Dating? No that's not possible, how could I forget something like that? You must have me confused for another girl. What am I doing here?"

"Y-you and I," Blake sobbed choking on each word "We got into a car accident. A man ran the red light and hit our truck, you hadn't woke up since then." Blake spoke the last part in a whisper, fighting to reach Ruby's ears. Blake watched as the young girl took in this knowledge, wincing as she felt the bruises that scattered her skin.

"Please leave my room, I-I need to think about what I heard." Blake shocked stared into those eyes she loved so much. She wanted them to see her like they used to but they only stared at the stranger she now was. Blake opened her mouth to speak but not a sound came out. Ruby no longer saw her girlfriend, Blake was no longer her girlfriend. Defeated she let the small girl go and trudged towards the door. Blake watched as Ruby's figure got smaller and smaller till she couldn't be seen anymore.

_She woke up all of my wishes were heard. But why, why can't she remember me? _The raven haired girl slid down the wall holding her legs to her chest becoming as small as possible.

Crying Blake pulled out her phone and called Summer.

"Hello," rang the sweet voice of Ruby's mom. "Is everything ok Blake?"

"R-ruby woke up". Tears flowed like a fountain when Blake uttered her loves name.

"That's wonderful news Blake. I'm sure she was so happy to wake up to see you."

"N-no she wasn't" Blake was barely able to speak sobbing loudly. Tears ran down like razor blades causing the raven haired girl's eyes to sting.

"I-I will be right down there Blake." The call ended with a click.

Blake balled back up, not caring who saw her in her defeated state. The locket caught her eye the engraving mocking her knowing those words weren't true anymore. _Ruby you said no matter where you would go you would always be with me, so why? Why are you making me hurt so much? Where did you go?_

Blake sat in that bright hallway for what felt like an eternity nurses and doctors just speeding past too busy to notice the broken girl.

Arms wrapped around the raven haired girl the scent of Summer filling her nose. Blake buried her face into the women's shoulder, too weak to hug her back sobbing quietly to not disturb the walker bys .

"Shh shh it's ok Blake I've got you, you can let it out now." Summer gently rubbed Blake's back causing her to finally fall apart.

The faunus lost all sense of time as she cried into the older women. Summer just watched and held her gently humming and rubbing her back.

"Y-you should go see her," Blake hiccuped "she will want to see you."

"You sure Blake? You need me too." The faunus slightly nodded she wanted Summer to stay and hold her, but she couldn't do that to Ruby. Blake may have thought of Summer as her own mom at times and even if she needed her she knew Ruby needed her more. Summer hesitantly let go of Blake and stood up.

"If you need anything text me, ok?" Blake nodded and Summer disappeared into the room giving Blake a glimpse of the girl she loved.

Once again alone Blake leaned back and lost herself in memories.

_Past_

"Oh my god I'm so so so so sorry. I was looking at the map and I-I didn't see you there." Blake had to suppress a giggle as she looked at her attacker. She was young almost looking like a middle schooler. Blake just assumed she was a freshman especially with how lost she looked. The young teen had short black hair that faded to red near the ends. She wore a red t-shirt that hugged her figure well and black skinny jeans. Blake couldn't help but blush at how cute the girl in front of her was, not wanting to be caught checking out the girl Blake spoke up.

"Don't worry about it, I'm Blake Belladonna."

The young girl jumped at the sudden words clearly lost in thought about something. "Oh uh hi I'm Ruby Rose."

_Present _

Blake was shaken out of the memory as she heard the door to Ruby's room open and Summer call her name. Standing she wiped herself off entering the room a pang of hurt hitting her when she saw her sleeping love

"She just fell asleep but I want to talk to you, come sit." Summer sounded like something was troubling her. Blake sat in the chair while Summer sat next to her daughter on the bed.

Summer spoke while gently stroking Ruby's hair and Blake had to shake her head. _She didn't there is no way she just said that. She wouldn't. _

"I know it's hard, but please it's for the best Blake." Summer looked on the verge of tears this clearly not easy for her.

Blake was furious _How could she? How dare she! _"What do you mean you want me to leave! She is my girlfriend you can't just do this to me!"

A tear fell down Summer's face causing Blake to calm realizing how hard this was on her. "Blake, she has lost her memory of the past year she doesn't remember you. To her you are just a stranger, if you really loved her you would understand."

These words grabbed Blake's heart crushing all hope of getting Ruby back. _She's right you know, it's for the best. It's for Ruby. _A tear fell out of Blake's eye at this realization Ruby no longer loved her. She just stared at Summer her amber eyes filling with sadness.

"I'm sorry Blake. Maybe her memory will come back but for now its better if you go." Summer embraced the girl letting her cry into her for the second time today.

"Why," Blake sobbed "why did this have to happen to me? Is this what I get for going against society to be with the one I love?"

"Blake none of this is your fault, this didn't happen because of your relationship with Ruby. It was just bad luck, but as much as it hurts we have to live with it we can't go back and change it. I'm always here if you wanna call and you can still come to the shop. Just know if you were really meant to be she will come back to you. You will get to see her again you guys were perfect for each other and I know you won't give up on my daughter."

"Thanks Summer." Blake got up and left without another word, without looking back onto Ruby.

_I won't let this be the end. Summer's right I won't let you go that easily. I won't say goodbye, no not yet this isn't the end Ruby Rose. _

**Thanks for reading if you like please follow favorite comment and review. Thanks and have a lovely day.**


End file.
